SYOC Crossover Information
by Precognitive Deathboy
Summary: Title explains everything. Just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back. I did a poll about a month ago and I will now start my big crossover. I was originally going to do it starring the actual characters, but let's be serious: they all deserve a break. Instead, this Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover will be an SYOC. Since these can only be submitted through PM, that means y'all can blow up my inbox. Yippee. I will take a child of any Olympian, two child of two different Titans {no siblings unless you have no other ideas or it's relevant to the plot somehow [I also suggest Koios or Hecate though you can do whatever you want (You may want to research the Titan you choose so you have a clue on what to expect)]}, a child of the Big Three, one demigod child of Gaea, two wizards from different Hogwarts houses, and one magician. As you can tell, that makes eight characters. That's three Greek, two Roman, two wizards, and one magician. Four males and four females. And yes, the Olympian can also be a child of the Big Three. Also, I'm going to set the record straight for this child of Gaea: his/her birthday is nine on the Feast of Spes. The demigod was created through the union of Gaea and a mortal in New York (I saw a spoiler that says Gaea rises but is lulled back to sleep. Maybe she wanted to use this demigod as a weapon and after she was defeated, the baby was born and appeared to his/her father. I don't know. You decide. And I can go ahead and tell you that this kid is twelve years old because this story will be about twelve years after the Heroes of Olympus. Here are the OC forms.**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Date of Birth:

Godly Parent:

Godly Ancestor (If Any):

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Siblings (If Any):

General Abilities:

Demigod Abilities:

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):

Fatal Flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

History:

Relationship with mortal family:

How they got to camp:

Backpack Essentials:

Magic Items:

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Ethnicity (Optional):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eyes:

Build:

Height:

Weight:

Psychological Profile:

Camp Winter Clothes:

Mortal Winter Clothes:

Camp Summer Clothes:

Mortal Summer Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Night Clothes:

Hometown:

ADHD and/or Dyslexia:

Romance:

Sexual Orientation (Optional):

Anything else:

Next OC form if you have a wizard.

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender

Date of Birth:

Parents:

Relationship with Family

Blood Status:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Personality:

History:

Wand:

Patronus:

Ethnicity (Optional):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eyes:

Build:

Height:

Weight:

Psychological Profile:

Clothing Style:

Formal Clothes:

Night Clothes:

Romance:

Sexual Orientation (Optional):

Anything else:

Lastly, the magician form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Personality:

Psychological Profile:

History:

Path of the Gods:

Which God:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Ethnicity (optional):

Build:

Height:

Weight:

Clothing Style:

Formal Clothes:

Night Clothes:

Romance:

Sexual Orientation (optional):

Anything else:

Thank you for those who send OCs. Good luck. And you can also find these forms on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. I'm back already. I thought I would go ahead and tell you guys that I have a magician and a wizard. No one will know anything of who they are until they are introduced. All that's left is the other wizard, the child of Gaea, two children of the Titans, a Big Three child, and a child of an Olympian in general. Good luck and thanks to those who submitted OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to announce that I have some demigods. I have one Big Three demigod, one child of a different Olympian, and a child of Gaea. Other than that, I can't say more. All I need now is one more wizard and two demigod children of the Titans. I would like to ask that these be males.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. I thought I would release a little information that would be really helpful for me and those of you who want to submit an OC: The first in the crossover series will star a wizard, the child of a Titan, the Big Three demigod, and the magician at Hogwarts. But for this to work, I need another wizard. I'd prefer this one to be a male. I also need both children of the Titans to be male. And I would like to ask a little favor: when you send in your OCs do you think you guys can ****send a small paragraph in their POV? Just to get an idea of how they think and such. It can be longer if you want and please do it in third-person. If you do it in first person, I will change that myself because when I announce the characters, I will post the POV paragraphs along with it. Thank you and if you have an idea for a Great Prophecy, feel free to let me know in a PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. Since progress on the wizard and demigods (or what some of you call demi-titans) is a little slow, I thought I would go ahead and introduce one of the main characters. This is the child of the Big Three.**

Name: Marcus Andel

Nickname: Mark

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: July 24

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Godly Ancestor (If Any): None

Mortal Parent: Brooke Andel

Mortal Siblings (If Any): McKenzie Andel, older sister

General Abilities: Close combat, sprinting long distance, singing

Demigod Abilities: Marcus is able to control water and all those typical children of Poseidon things, and he can also cause small earthquakes.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): None

Fatal Flaw: Indecisive

Likes: Singing, swimming, having alone time, being generally active

Dislikes: Being a leader, anyone who thinks they're better than anyone else, being the center of attention, sitting still

Fears: The dark, heights, and public speaking

Personality: Marcus is very shy, and absolutely hates being the one to go up to someone and talk to them first. He's pretty bad at making friends, and is honestly kind of a loner. Around the couple of friends he does have, it seems like he's trying too hard to make them like him. He's very self-conscious, and feels that he has to be a 'perfect hero' because he's the son of Poseidon. He keeps his feelings to himself, mostly because he hasn't found anyone to truly trust in yet. One thing he does feel like he doesn't have to be perfect at or else someone will judge him is his singing. Marcus is generally afraid or failing and being humiliated in front of people who expect him to be great. He hates being the center of attention and being a leader position.

History: Marcus was born into a torn apart family; his mother's first three children had died in a car accident just a week before his birth. He, his mother, and his sister moved around all the time, because his mother couldn't keep a steady job and they always ended up losing their house. Eventually, after being homeless for a few months at the age of seven, Marcus's mother sent him to an orphanage. It wasn't a bad place to live, and he lived there for the next five years of his life. Eventually, as with most demigods, something went wrong, monsters attacked, and Marcus made his way to camp.

Relationship with mortal family: Marcus's relationship with his mortal family is pretty bad; he doesn't see them a lot and when he does things always go badly. He just mainly tries to avoid seeing them as much as possible.

How they got to camp: Marcus's sort-of-friend from the orphanage, who just so happened to be an older demigod who had been to camp and trained, led Marcus to camp without too much trouble.

Backpack Essentials: Water, food, a weapon, his glasses/contacts, a flashlight, nectar/ambrosia

Magic Items: None

Weapons: A basic celestial bronze sword, occasionally a knife

Fighting Style: Offensive, using a wide range of movements and trying to be as distracting as possible

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hair Style: Cut just long enough to flop over his eyes, it starts out combed every day but becomes messier as the day goes in.

Eyes: Dark green

Build: Slightly muscular, but on the verge of being scrawny

Height: 5' 5

Weight: 136

Camp Winter Clothes: A dark blue hoodie, jeans, and gray sneakers

Mortal Winter Clothes: Basically the same thing as his camp winter clothes

Camp Summer Clothes: Camp shirt or any sort of t-shirt really, jeans or shorts, gray sneakers

Mortal Summer Clothes: Same as camp summer clothes

Formal Clothes: Black dress pants, any color of dress shirt, and black dress shoes

Night Clothes: Sweatpants and an old t-shirt

Hometown: Boulder, Colorado

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Major ADHD

Romance: Whatever you think would be right for the story

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Straight

Marcus looked down at the ground nervously. He hated being in uncomfortable situations like this. With so many thoughts rushing through his mind, it was hard to come up with a response. "I...uh," he managed to stutter. "I can't. People will laugh at me." At this moment, all Marcus wanted to do was be alone, but he knew that wasn't really an option right now.

**If I get the rest of the characters I need, I will notify all of you. And a Great Prophecy would be great, too. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I haven't been getting any more OC submissions. Because of this, I decided to fill in two of the slots myself with my own characters. Thank you and enjoy.**

Name: Michael Parker

Nickname: N/A

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: September 11, 2009

Godly Parent: Coeus

Godly Ancestor: N/A

Mortal Parent: Kaitlyn Parker

Mortal Siblings (If Any): N/A

General Abilities: ADHD, Fighting Skills, Can read, write, and speak English, Spanish, Greek, and German.

Demigod Abilities: He is able to freeze objects by placing a hand on them. He can also control anything cold nearby but cannot create it. He has knowledge that rivals the Athena cabin and his dreams occasionally show him the future.

Legacy Abilities: N/A

Fatal Flaw: Ambition (feeling like he needs to be the one to solve every problem)

Likes: Reading, writing, classic rock, food, ice.

Dislikes: Heat, self-obsessed people, Hermes/Mercury campers' pranks, being useless

Fears: Love

Personality: Michael is overall a serious person. He acts like he couldn't care less about romantic relationships but actually wants one more than anything from seeing how so many others are happy with it. The only problem is his fear of falling for someone he can't have who will break his heart, causing him to shy away from anyone who shows anything beyond friendship.

History: Michael was born to his mother Kaitlyn about a year after she finished collage. The Roman Titan Coeus had won her heart while helping her earn her Master's degree and before they parted ways, Coeus blessed her with a child who he claimed would have a role to play one day. Michael grew up living a pretty normal life despite being the child of a Titan. When he was ten though, he started to freeze things. His mother had to take him to Lupa and after surviving, Michael found his way to Camp Jupiter. He was claimed on a weekend trip to Camp Half Blood where he decided to stay in his own cabin despite having no siblings what-so-ever.

Relationship with mortal family: He gets along great with his single mother and stays with her during the school year.

How they got to camp: He found his way there after being trained by Lupa.

Backpack Essentials: Nectar, ambrosia, clean clothes, food, water, pocket knife.

Magic Items: N/A

Weapons: A short sword made of Imperial Gold and a bow with Stygian arrows.

Fighting Style: Analytical, learning his opponent's style and finding the best way to counter it.

Ethnicity (Optional): Caucasian

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Close-cropped Roman style

Eyes: Blue-white

Build: Athletic

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 130

Camp Winter Clothes: Black boots, a camp T-shirt, and black jeans.

Mortal Winter Clothes: Brown boots, a camp T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans.

Camp Summer Clothes: Tennis shoes, a camp T-shirt, and blue jeans.

Mortal Summer Clothes: Running shoes, a camp T-shirt, and black jeans.

Formal Clothes: A blue tux with a black and white tie.

Night Clothes: Shorts and a ratty T-shirt.

Hometown: Queens, NY

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: ADHD

Romance: Eventually

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Heterosexual

Michael had to admit the new cabin his father had built was impressive: An icy frame with obsidian walls and inverted doors. The inside went down two more stories and up by just as many though you couldn't tell from the outside. There were corridors labeled in Latin branching out all around him. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with information on every topic. He could see through the glass floor that the beds were normal except for built in bookshelves on the footboard. If he was living here, Michael didn't think he was ever going to leave this cabin whether he wanted to or not. His curiosity about what lie at the other end of the passageways wouldn't allow it.

**Well, here's my own OC. Now I ask for the last two OCs from whoever wants to send because I have no other ideas. Now I will make some things clear about the OCs: They will both be males, they will both be in the first of the crossover series this is for, the wizard will not be in Gryffindor, and the demigod will be a child of Hecate's roman aspect Trivia because magic and Hogwarts will be the main setting in the first one. Good luck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I finally have the last of the OCs. Before I introduce the ones who we will meet, I would like to make some announcements. First off, despite saying that there would be four males and four females, I changed it to three males and five females. Next, the first part of the crossover series will take place in London (Hogwarts, folks). Now I will announce the rest of the characters in the order of narration.**

Name: Marcus Andel

Nickname: Mark

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: July 24

Godly Parent: Poseidon

Godly Ancestor (If Any): None

Mortal Parent: Brooke Andel

Mortal Siblings (If Any): McKenzie Andel, older sister

General Abilities: Close combat, sprinting long distance, singing

Demigod Abilities: Marcus is able to control water and all those typical children of Poseidon things, and he can also cause small earthquakes.

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): None

Fatal Flaw: Indecisive

Likes: Singing, swimming, having alone time, being generally active

Dislikes: Being a leader, anyone who thinks they're better than anyone else, being the center of attention, sitting still

Fears: The dark, heights, and public speaking

Personality: Marcus is very shy, and absolutely hates being the one to go up to someone and talk to them first. He's pretty bad at making friends, and is honestly kind of a loner. Around the couple of friends he does have, it seems like he's trying too hard to make them like him. He's very self-conscious, and feels that he has to be a 'perfect hero' because he's the son of Poseidon. He keeps his feelings to himself, mostly because he hasn't found anyone to truly trust in yet. One thing he does feel like he doesn't have to be perfect at or else someone will judge him is his singing. Marcus is generally afraid or failing and being humiliated in front of people who expect him to be great. He hates being the center of attention and being a leader position.

History: Marcus was born into a torn apart family; his mother's first three children had died in a car accident just a week before his birth. He, his mother, and his sister moved around all the time, because his mother couldn't keep a steady job and they always ended up losing their house. Eventually, after being homeless for a few months at the age of seven, Marcus's mother sent him to an orphanage. It wasn't a bad place to live, and he lived there for the next five years of his life. Eventually, as with most demigods, something went wrong, monsters attacked, and Marcus made his way to camp.

Relationship with mortal family: Marcus's relationship with his mortal family is pretty bad; he doesn't see them a lot and when he does things always go badly. He just mainly tries to avoid seeing them as much as possible.

How they got to camp: Marcus's sort-of-friend from the orphanage, who just so happened to be an older demigod who had been to camp and trained, led Marcus to camp without too much trouble.

Backpack Essentials: Water, food, a weapon, his glasses/contacts, a flashlight, nectar/ambrosia

Magic Items: None

Weapons: A basic celestial bronze sword, occasionally a knife

Fighting Style: Offensive, using a wide range of movements and trying to be as distracting as possible

Hair Color: Dark brown

Hair Style: Cut just long enough to flop over his eyes, it starts out combed every day but becomes messier as the day goes in.

Eyes: Dark green

Build: Slightly muscular, but on the verge of being scrawny-ish

Height: 5' 5

Weight: 136

Psychological Profile: (I'm sorry I don't completely understand what you mean by this? I'll fill it out as soon as I can)

Camp Winter Clothes: A dark blue hoodie, jeans, and gray sneakers

Mortal Winter Clothes: Basically the same thing as his camp winter clothes

Camp Summer Clothes: Camp shirt or any sort of t-shirt really, jeans or shorts, gray sneakers

Mortal Summer Clothes: Same as camp summer clothes

Formal Clothes: Black dress pants, any color of dress shirt, and black dress shoes

Night Clothes: Sweatpants and an old t-shirt

Hometown: Boulder, Colorado

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: Major ADHD

Romance: Whatever you think would be right for the story

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Straight

Marcus looked down at the ground nervously. He hated being in uncomfortable situations like this. With so many thoughts rushing through his mind, it was hard to come up with a response. "I...uh," he managed to stutter. "I can't. People will laugh at me." At this moment, all Marcus wanted to do was be alone, but he knew that wasn't really an option right now.

Name: Kylie Rae

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Family: dead

Personality: Kylie is very shy. She doesn't talk much. She usually tries to fly under the radar. She hates attention of any kind. She isn't quick to pick fights.

Psychological Profile: I'm not entirely sure what you mean by this.

History: Kylie was raised at the House of Life. Her parents were killed during the fight against Apophis (TSS). She joined Brooklyn House because she had nowhere else to go. There, she was raised away from danger.

Path of the Gods: yes

Which God: Isis

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Dark Brown

Hair Style: Long, usually in a ponytail

Ethnicity (optional): White

Build: Athletic

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs (or whatever the normal weight is for her height)

Clothing Style: comfortable clothes, nothing designer

Formal Clothes: simple, plain dresses

Night Clothes: t-shirt and pajama pants

Romance: yes, please

Sexual Orientation (optional): bisexual

Kylie walked around the streets of Brooklyn just hoping to have a normal day out for once, all the while trying to disappear among the mob of people. Blend in, she thought. They can't notice anything different about you.

Off in the distance, she saw the tall head of a serpent moving against the currents of people, heading my way. A serpopard. A sense of panic rushed through Kylie, for this was the first real situation that she'd ever been in. Knowing that she had to defend the people, she drew her staff and wand, advancing on the demon. People stared at her, causing heat to rush to her cheeks.

"Keep going," Kylie muttered to herself. "You have to defend them. Who cares what they think if you save their lives in the end?"

But in reality, Kylie cared. She didn't want these people to view her as insane (which she wasn't).

Despite the sudden stares, Kylie held up her staff, and channeled all her energy. She'd been practicing for her whole life, yet she still dreaded failure, and choked at times like this.

"Ha-wi," Kylie shouted, the tip of her staff flaring with a bright light. The serpopard flew back a block or so. People stared at Kylie in horror, or maybe even awe. Fighting the utter terror that overtook her, she ran forward, holding her wand in front of her for defense.

Kylie struck the fallen serpopard with her staff, and it dissolved into sand. As Kylie looked around, she saw a hundred pairs of eyes fixed on her, heard a few screams, saw one person faint. Kylie ran faster than she'd ever run before back towards Brooklyn House, fighting the stinging tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

Name: Luke Jase Brown

Nickname: N/A

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: Nov. 15, 2008

Godly Parent: Trivia

Godly Ancestor (If Any): N/A

Mortal Parent: Tim Brown (43)

Mortal Siblings (If Any): Khill Brown (16)

General Abilities: Read, A little Spanish, ADHD, Speed

Demigod Abilities: Able to do magic, can make up his own spells, Can use the mist

Legacy Abilities (If Legacy): N/A

Fatal Flaw: Hubris

Likes: War games, Sports, Magic, Dogs, Quest, Adventure, Being with people, THe Mountains, Going to a café in New Rome

Dislikes: Being alone, People dying, People destroying things, nonbelievers,

Fears: Being in small spaces,

Personality: Doesn't like being told what to do, Serious, Independent

History: Doesn't remember his Dad or sister and he's been at Camp Jupiter his whole life.

Relationship with mortal family: N/A

How they got to camp: Trivia took him to Camp Jupiter right when he was born.

Backpack Essentials: Clean clothes, Nectar, Ambrosia, Extra weapons, A book of Magic, and a Sleeping bag

Magic Items: A Book of Magic that has every spell that existed, A sword that turns in to a ring

Weapons: A sword, throwing stars

Fighting Style: Roman

Ethnicity (Optional): American

Hair Color: Brown

Hair Style: Buzz cut

Eyes: Green but, turn purple when he is mad

Build: Athletic

Height: 6" 2'

Weight: 156 lbs.

Camp Winter Clothes: Camp Jupiter T-shirt, Athletic shorts, Combat Boots

Mortal Winter Clothes: Long sleeve T-shirt, jeans, Combat Boots

Camp Summer Clothes: Camp Jupiter T-shirt, Athletic shorts,Tennis Shoes

Mortal Summer Clothes: Short sleeve T-shirt, shorts, and foot flops

Formal Clothes: A Black tux and Black tie

Night Clothes: A pair of old Athletic shorts

Hometown: Washington D.C

ADHD and/or Dyslexia: ADHD and Dyslexia

Romance: When he is older

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Straight

Anything else: Nope

Luke was excited. He waited forever to play in the War Games. Finally, all that begging of the older campers to tell him about the War Games paid off. He could hear people whispering beside of him. But, he wasn't paying any attention. He was too concentrated on the setup of the War Games. Smirking over at the younger campers as many older campers done to him. They all glared at him and he laughed.

Name: Khill Brown

Nickname: N/A

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: June 5, 2006

Parents/Family: Tim Brown (Father), Hecate (Mother), Luke Brown (Brother)

Relationship with Family: She gets along with her father pretty well. She hasn't met her mother and hasn't seen her brother since she was four.

Blood Status: Half-blood (Actually a demigod)

Likes: Gryffindors, all of her classes

Dislikes: People who break the rules (despite her best friend doing this quite often.)

Fears: Ghosts

Personality: She is kind and very serious. She can be critical and her fatal flaw is personal loyalty.

History: She never knew her mom and she hasn't seen her brother since she was four. Because her parents weren't married, she is often bullied by the Slytherins but the other houses hold her in high esteem due to her strong affinity for magic.

Wand: 9" Ash, dragon heartstring

Patronus: German Sheppard

Ethnicity (Optional): American but grew up in England

Hair Color: Red

Hair Style: Falls straight down her back

Eyes: Green

Build: Slim

Height: 5"9'

Weight: 120 lbs.

Psychological Profile: ADHD and dyslexia. Little sense of humor

Clothing Style: Ususally wears blue business suits

Formal Clothes: A blue length dress

Night Clothes: A tank top and shorts

Romance: None at the moment.

Sexual Orientation (Optional): Heterosexual

Anything else: Her Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw and she has an unexplained affinity for Latin and Ancient Greek.

Khill didn't know what to make of the problem at hand: Three wizards she had never seen before with no memories whatsoever. Everyone else seemed to recognise them, but for some reason she couldn't place, she couldn't help but think that they were not ordinary wizards. And then there was that one guy, Luke. Khill wasn't sure whether it was false hope or not, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had a connection to her past. A connection to her old home in Washington.

**I created that last OC myself after receiving Luke. The only thing I changed was her age. I know she counts as a demigod, but she considers herself a wizard.**


End file.
